<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Theyre ping-pong fanatics by bumblebeebarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127728">Theyre ping-pong fanatics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeebarry/pseuds/bumblebeebarry'>bumblebeebarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fondling, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Ping-Pong, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), dean is a sore loser, two bros paddling some balls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeebarry/pseuds/bumblebeebarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a ping-pong table in their heaven bunker Dean cave, and Dean wants to break it in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Theyre ping-pong fanatics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a ping-pong table in their heaven bunker Dean cave, and Dean wants to break it in.</p><p>He's always wanted one and he justifies this purchase as a game table is a little less embarrassing than the chinese chair he's had his eye on as well. </p><p>Cas doesn't get the idea at first, tilting his head with questioning eyes. </p><p>"I dont understand the enjoyment of hitting balls with paddles, Dean." </p><p>Dean snorts. </p><p>"I'll show you." </p><p>. . . </p><p>"Ah fuck! Cas!" </p><p>"Was that good, Dean?" </p><p>"Fuck dude, you're a real natural at this." </p><p>"You know this is my first time." </p><p>Theyre sweating by now, Cas' trench coat discarded, his sleeves rolled up, showing his forearms as he works with his hands. Wrists moving expertly, the exact opposite of his claim. </p><p>Dean's getting worried, he's so close, this wasn't supposed to end this soon, and if Cas keeps moving like that hes gonna lose it. </p><p>Truth is, Dean's getting too old for this, he doesn't have the same stamina as he did twenty years before, in the back of a bar with a pretty girl. </p><p>Heaven didn't just erase all of his problems, his knees still give out every now and then, his hands cramp up, and his back hurts like hell. Life wasn't good to him, and he's still paying for it even after he's died. </p><p>But he can't care about that right now, not when Cas is looking at him like that, a proud smirk on his face as he watches Dean squirm. Cas knows what he's doing, he knows he's winning.</p><p> </p><p>Deans too lost in his own thoughts to notice Cas. He almost misses the way cas grips his own shaft, hands wrapped around the smooth length. Dean is white knuckling his own as Cas tosses the ball and serves. </p><p>Dean isn't fast enough. The ball bounces once, then twice before bouncing off the table all together. </p><p>"Shit!" Dean throws the paddle to the floor, a sore loser as always. </p><p>Cas smiles victoriously. </p><p>"Thats eleven points, I believe I've won!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>